Diamond's Misery Whip
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: COMPLETE! When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescuse doesn't always have a happy ending. Sneak preview for sequel! Diamond x Serena. RR please, no flames!
1. Default Chapter

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

Chapter One

Alone in the throne room of the Negamoon base, the White Prince stared at the hologram of the elegant Neo Queen Serenity, sipping his glass of red wine every passing minute. Excellent, he thought as continued to look at the beautiful woman's image. The first phase of my plan is completed. Now it's time for phase two.

He placed his empty glass on the arm of his throne and said in a calm voice, "Wiseman." As the hooded figure rose from the black marble floor, he then said, "I'll be in my bedchambers. I have some unfinished business to tend to before I go to sleep."

"Yes, your majesty," Wiseman said.

"Don't let anyone disturb me, especially that annoying green-haired bitch Emerald. Send her out to destroy the Sailor Scouts and the king's younger self. I don't want him to foil my plans," Prince Diamond added as he walked toward his destination.

Walking wounded with a belly full of pain

And a big bad attitude

Yeah, We are shaking shadows for that perfect dark room

We can do just what we want to do

Oh, he had a surprise in store for Tuxedo Mask. He knew that his beloved Princess Serena, or Sailor Moon, was still pure while maintaining their relationship. And the leader of the Black Moon family wanted to make her his queen. So, why not take something that shouldn't belong to you, he thought as he stood outside of his bedroom doors. His pale hands gripped the handles as he pushed the wooden barriers apart, and he locked them shut once he entered the room.

There is a place where we can leave behind

All those simple minds

They would not like the way we live

But when we are all alone in this house that we call home

You will become my misery whip

Inside, lit up scented candles surrounded his bed covered in black sheets. He had two glasses and a bottle of red wine placed on the bedside table. But his prize was on the center of his bed.

Yes, I said like a misery whip

There she was, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, sleeping peacefully on his pillows. He had kidnapped her at the Crystal Palace when she was Sailor Moon, but he transformed her as Princess Serena. And the Silver Crystal was in his coat pocket glowing bright as he came closer toward its rightful owner. "Too bad she won't notice your hiding place," he murmured, discarding his white jacket and placing it on the floor.

Walking hungry with a pocket full of promise

And a big black song in my head

Yes, I know the answers to my questions; they are purple, black, and blue

And they are waiting for me in my bed

Diamond knelt beside his bed and pushed the strand of blonde hair away from his sleeping angel's face. "You're finally mine, Serenity," he whispered, "all mine." He placed one knee on the mattress and slowly inched his away over her lovely figure. He wondered how long it would be until she realized what he would be doing to her. Would he wake her after his first move or when he took the one thing she could offer him?

There is a place where we can leave behind

All those simple minds

They would not like the way we live

But when we are all alone in this house that we call home

You will become my misery whip

He leaned down and lightly kissed her exposed neck. The taste of her warm skin against his cold lips was sweet, sweeter than the wine he drank only minutes ago. He worked his way down her collarbone and placed a string of kisses across Serena's chest, right above her covered breasts.

I will say it again… Like a misery whip

The weird feeling caused her to shift in her sleep. Shit, he thought, she's probably dreaming of Endymion making love to her. Diamond couldn't let her think of that man at a time like this, not when he wanted to hear her call his name when she reached her climax. What has that man done to her?

Stop!

He gently lifted her up until her body was touching his bare chest. His hands reached behind her and slowly undid her white dress, pulling the fabric down far enough to free her breasts from their confinement. Her small pink nipples were hard peaks as they touched his skin. The sensation drove him crazy; so crazy his penis grew harder in his pants. He wanted to take it slow for her first time, although he knew what he was doing was considered as rape, but he didn't know how much longer he could stand the torment.

I get no pleasure when I'm going through the motions

Of my mediocre day to day

Diamond leaned down and tasted one of the nipples with his tongue. He could hear her moan from the sudden touch, and he knew his angel liked it. His mouth devoured the pink bud and gently sucked on it while fondling with the other. Her fingers ran through his white hair, her small body moving from the incredible pleasure.

As his wicked mouth moved to her other nipple, his hands drew her dress further down until he pulled had it down to her ankles. He made sure that when he changed her into her gown with his dark magic she would not have any undergarments covering her womanly parts of her body. He carefully stuck one finger inside her folds, feeling her tight walls and the wetness against his hand.

I'm just an actor just like Robert fucking Redford

When I say those stupid words that they expect me to say

He replaced his finger with his tongue and tasted her clitoris. Serena gasped in pleasure and opened her eyes. She became so disoriented as she looked to see what was happening. Strange room surrounded by candles, a bed of black sheets, white hair in her hands, Diamond's tongue touching her... "Diamond?" she shrieked. "What are you doing?"

He looked up and saw fear in her eyes of blue. "Ah, Serenity, you are finally awake," he said. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Franticly, she shook her head and tried to escape from his grasp, but he was so strong he pushed her down into the bed. "If you work with me, Serenity, we will both enjoy this."

"No!" Serena begged. "Please, don't do this! I don't love you!"

Yes, we can leave behind

All those simple minds

They would not the dirty things we do, yeah

When we are all alone in this house that we call home

I will fall down like a bitch to you

"You will be my queen," Diamond rasped, undoing his pants and freeing his erect penis. He was so huge Serena was certain that he was going to hurt her. She had to get out fast, but he wouldn't let her. He used his magic to have chains from the bedposts grab her wrists and ankles. She was sprawled out on her back and under him, unwillingly ready for his needs. "You sick bastard!" she spat.

I need you to hit me and make me shake

I need you to hurt me and make me beg for more

I need you to bend me and make me break

I need you to make me feel like I am your whore

He nudged her legs apart and penetrated her until he reached her hymen. Yes, he thought, now is my chance. He pushed himself further and broke the barrier. He watched tears fall from her innocent eyes and heard her cry, "No, stop! Don't do this!"

I feel complete when I feel sick inside

He moved harder and faster, hoping to get his plan accomplished. Her walls felt so good around him, and he thought he had died and gone to heaven thanks to his angel underneath him. He leaned down and tasted her breasts once again while helping her cum from all this pleasure.

I need to feel like I am real inside, yeah

I need to feel like I am really alive

Serena tried her best to get someone's attention with all the pleading, although it wouldn't have made much of a difference, but in her mind she was overwhelmed with such feeling that she thought it would never happen if this was Darien above her. Maybe Diamond wasn't such a bad man after all, but she reminded herself of her destiny. Without Darien, there would be no Rini or Crystal Tokyo, and this was the enemy raping her. And he had no protection on him.

I need you to make me feel

I need you to hit me and make me shake

I need you to hurt me and make me beg for more

I need you to bend me and make me break

I need you to make me feel

But all thoughts came to a sudden halt when she felt her first orgasm. She cried out Diamond's name with the intention for him to stop. And she realized it was a huge mistake as he spilled his seed into her womb, his climax hitting him hard. He thought I was enjoying this, she scolded herself.

Violet eyes met blue eyes as they looked at each other. "What did you think, my queen?" Diamond purred in her ear.

"I would have probably liked it better if you were Darien and you didn't call me your queen!" Serena yelled. "You will pay for this!"

Diamond merely smiled. "Why are you denying me, Serenity? Your mind is telling you that this was wrong, but your body yearns for mine. Why can't you just forget him and be mine? Are you afraid Small Lady won't exist in the 30th Century?"

"She is my daughter, and her father is my boyfriend!"

"What makes you so sure he is her father? Her real father could be someone else who got the queen pregnant, and the king could have adopted the baby just to prevent any rumors going around the kingdom."

He might be right, Serena thought. After all, you are the pure and serene one, but he is probably telling you something that is not true just to catch you off guard. "Liar."

"We'll see about that." Diamond pulled out and opened the drawer of his table, taking out a black cloth to clean the head of his penis and her inner thighs, which both were covered in blood and in semen. "Did I hurt you?" His tone of voice was filled with concern as if he had bedded a virgin wife.

Like we can leave behind

All those simple minds

They would not like the way we live

When we are all alone in this house that we call home

You will become my misery whip

"A little," Serena admitted, sighing as he cleaned her up. "I was hoping Darien would be my first!"

"He doesn't love you."

"What makes you say that? He does love me!"

"He's only saying that he does just to accept his destiny, but destiny isn't always set in stone," Diamond explained. "His heart belongs to someone else. I am sorry, but he isn't in love with you."

"What do you know about love?" Serena asked. "You know a lot of about lust."

"I know what love is. I feel it when I look at you. If I really wanted to rape you, I would have just gone between your legs and fuck you just like that no foreplay, no torment, nothing! Just a simple little fuck!"

"But you had chains on me!"

"I thought you would have enjoyed something kinky."

Okay, he must have been reading my mind, she thought. If it was Darien, it would have been fine. But Diamond? Not a chance in hell. "You are one sick fucking bastard."

Diamond was rather pleased with her frustration. "You look so cute when you're angry like that, your majesty." He placed the cloth aside and magically had the candles go out so only the moonlight could fill the room. "But, my sweet angel, we must go to bed."

You will become my misery whip

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Serena whined.

"Why? It's a sign of appreciation. Remember, I could have done worse." Diamond tucked themselves under the sheets, and Serena lifted them high enough to cover her breasts from his hungry gaze. "Fine," she groaned, "but no groping while I'm sleeping."

"That will be no problem," he replied, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist. Serena could hear his even breathing, which meant that he was finally asleep, but when her head touched the pillow, she silently whispered, "I'm sorry, Darien."

You will become my misery whip

Tuxedo Mask was able to save many hours later when Diamond was trying to force himself on Serena again. But as he took her back to the Crystal Palace, he felt something was wrong. "Serena, did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she replied as they reached their destination. "But I don't want to be near that fucking idiot again."

Everything seemed to be all right for her, but for Diamond… His plan might have been foiled that day, but the night before was an accomplishment. Little did his queen knew that he had brainwashed her, knowing that Tuxedo Mask would save his precious Sailor Moon. And she was unaware of the tiny seed that was sprouting to life inside her womb.

He sat in his throne, sipping his wine and staring at that hologram again. "Serenity," he said, "you might have escaped me, but don't think that everything will be perfect for you, not after what happened last night.

You will become my misery whip

"Oh, you were so good to me. I can't wait to have you in my bed again, and I am anticipating about your reaction to my little surprise you will receive in about nine earthly months."

You will become my friend

Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! What did you think? Good or bad? Please, R/R and no flames! I'm a newbie. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! I will continue to work with this fan fic. Believe it or not, this used be on the NC-17 fan fics years ago (before Fan Fiction took the category down… My old pen name was short lived… Okay, so I am STILL a newbie in general, but I do have fan fics of my own at my site), but I have made some changes with chapter 1, and I plan to expand the storyline as more reviews come in. If you have any ideas and suggestions, send them my way. The storyline is basically a "What if Diamond did get what he wanted when he kidnapped Sailor Moon?" It's my take of what the second part of SM R should have been. And if you haven't guessed by now, I am a huge Diamond fan. I still think he (and Sapphire) should have been at least saved and join the group as a Knight with Darien. But I don't think the Earth Prince would take it too well. ;)

Also, some people are wondering about the song from the first chapter. The song is entitled "Misery Whip," and it was recorded by Everclear (You know… "Santa Monica," "I Will Buy You a New Life," "Father of Mine," "Everything to Everyone," "Wonderful"… "AM Radio?"). You can find the song on the album "Songs from an American Movie Volume 2: Good Time for a Bad Attitude," which does include my pen name (favorite song!). When I first heard this song, it reminded me of Diamond's obsession with Serena.

So, here we go with chapter two! Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Serena and Tuxedo Mask walked into the Crystal Palace where their future daughter Rini greeted them. "Mommy!" the pink-haired little girl cried in joy and hugged Serena. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Serena!" The four Inner Sailor Scouts called as they joined their leader. "Are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "That fucker is going to get his Nega-ass kicked!"

"Jupiter, there's no need for that language," Sailor Mercury scolded. "But she is right, Serena. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Serena replied.

"Hey!" Sailor Venus gasped as she noticed that Serena wasn't carrying the group's prized possession. "Where's the crystal?"

The blonde began to panic. Oh no, she thought. Diamond has it! I'm gonna get it from Mars this time!

"Meatball Head! You fucked up big time!" Sailor Mars yelled. "What did you do? Did you give it to him?"

"I don't know what happened! It didn't dawn on me until now!"

"Well, thanks to you, all hope is now lost. You can't transform, therefore, no Sailor Moon. It's in the hands of the Negaverse, therefore, we are now weak… Why can't you do anything right? You were probably going ga-ga over Prince Diamond! I wouldn't be surprised if you two had a little fucking going on during your disappearance!"

"Mars!" Tuxedo Mask interrupted. "That will be enough! You have to remember she was placed under Diamond's spell when he kidnapped her. He probably used some sort of distraction to get the crystal. After all, she seems to be okay. I don't think there was some sex between them. Besides, she would never cheat on me."

"At least someone believes me," Serena scoffed.

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll get the Silver Crystal back!" Sailor Jupiter assured the blonde girl.

Meanwhile, the lone Sailor Scout of Time, Sailor Pluto, frowned in the shadows of the Crystal Palace for she knew that the future queen was raped by the enemy and was brainwashed before her rescue. And she also knew that Diamond had impregnated Serena. "When the king finds out that she's pregnant, the future will be changed drastically," she told herself. Her deadly gaze loomed over Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask as if they too were responsible for the alteration.

Diamond, however, was pleased that everything was going as planned. He had the Silver Crystal and had taken the innocence of the younger Neo Queen Serenity. Now if I can only make her mine forever, he mused. He pondered of every possible idea from sending a youma to destroy the Sailor Scouts for good and stealing Sailor Moon or just kidnap her again but take her far away where no one could reach them.

He had finally agreed to one plan and one plan alone: stop attacking the Sailor Scouts until they hear that their leader is with child. "Foolish Sailor Scouts," he said, drinking his wine while staring at the hologram of Neo Queen Serenity. "When you get the news, your little friend will be abandoned because of her 'betrayal' to justice all thanks to your petty little minds. And Sailor Mars will claim that she was right and that she deserves to be the leader. It's such a pity to let your ego take control of you, ladies.

"As for you, Tuxedo Mask, you think your Serena would never cheat on you? How could you say such a thing when you're the one cheating on her behind her back at this present time and in the future? I've shown what it means to be loved, and she'll be the one crying to me because of your cruelty. Unless you want to claim the fame, you won't even take a child that isn't yours if she was stolen by another man who... Let's say, 'knocked her up?'

"All of you will regret this, especially you, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask." He finished his lament with a sip of his red wine. He then had ordered Wiseman, his brother Sapphire, and Emerald not to make any attacks until the time was right. Surprisingly no one, not even the jealous Emerald, knew that Sailor Moon was pregnant with the enemy's child.

2 months later

Sammy walked into the bathroom in the middle of the night to find his sister puking into the toilet. "Gee whiz, Meatball Head, this is the second night in a row you have waken me up from my sleep!" he griped.

"Shut the fuck up, Sammy!" Serena muttered before vomiting again.

Mrs. Tsukino stood in the doorway and asked, "Serena, honey, are you okay?"

"No," the girl answered. "I feel horrible."

The woman bit her lip and asked her youngest child to leave the bathroom. She shut the door so her sleeping husband wouldn't hear the conversation. She knew exactly what was happening to her only daughter. "Serena, can we talk about something that might be rather… Private? Just a mother-daughter talk?"

Serena sighed as she finished her puking and flushed the toilet before putting the lid down to sit on the top. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Serena," Mrs. Tsukino began, "you have been waking everyone up for the last two days with your vomiting in the middle of the night. And I know this time it's not that you ate something that didn't settle well with your stomach. I think it's something else, and we cannot let your father know right now."

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"Serena, answer my question: Did you and Darien have sex?"

"No! Well, at least not yet. And we plan to use protection!"

"Were you ever raped by another man?"

Rape? Serena thought. She had a funny feeling that during her abduction from Diamond she felt like she was raped at one point in time. But either way Mom cannot know about him or my true identity! She won't believe me! "No, I don't think so," she replied.

"Well, we're going to the doctor's in the morning," Mrs. Tsukino stated. "And don't worry, your father won't be with us."

"Okay."

Later that day at Raye's temple, Serena sat completely quiet during the meeting. Everyone was rather pleased with the silence for once, but Amy noticed that Serena wasn't being herself lately. "What's wrong, Serena?" she asked, interrupting Raye's plan on how to get the Silver Crystal back from the Black Moon family.

"Don't talk to me," the leader replied bitterly.

"Come on, Serena," Mina pleaded. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything! We won't let anyone else know!"

"Fine. I-went-to-the-doctor's-today-and-I-found-out-that-I-was-two-months-pregnant," Serena quickly answered. She hoped no one was able to figure out what she had just said.

The girls and Luna and Artemis had blank looks on their faces. "What did you just say?" Lita asked.

"I heard 'pregnant' somewhere in that weird jumbo sentence," Amy said.

"Are you?" Luna asked, hoping that the child was Darien's, although she knew that it was too soon for Serena to have sex with him.

"Yes," Serena replied. "But I don't know how I got pregnant! Darien and I never fucked at all! And from what the doctor told me, my pregnancy began during the time of my abduction."

"Diamond," Mina swore under her breath. "He's gonna pay for this."

"I told you I was right," Raye sneered. "Way to go, Meatball Head! This is all your fault that we're in this situation right now!"

"Shut up!" Amy snapped.

"No! Because we can't defeat the Negamoon thanks to her stupidity, I say we kick her out!"

"Raye, stop!" Lita hissed.

"Listen to me! Serena has betrayed us! Ever since she returned, the Negamoon hasn't attacked! Diamond got what he wanted, and now the future as we know it is ruined!" The raven-haired beauty glared at Serena and asked, "Did you do it just to have his dick?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Serena wailed. "I don't believe he didn't rape me! I mean I wasn't even conscious if it did happen! You got to believe me! I don't know what he did to me when I wasn't paying attention!"

"You can't even tell the difference between a dream and reality! Serena, the world doesn't need a klutz and ditz and crybaby like you. I think the Sailor Scouts are better off without you!"

"Raye, you can't possibly mean it!" Artemis gasped. "She's the leader and the Moon Princess!"

"She was the Moon Princess back in the old days, but she is far from being a princess right now. I can't see how she would become such a good leader in the future! I should be the one wearing that crown!"

"Stop!" Serena cried. "Don't do this to me! Think of my future and Rini!"

"Out!" Raye barked, pointing her finger to the door. "Get out! And don't show your fucking face around here again!" As soon as Serena ran away from the group, Raye turned to the other girls and threatened them that if they ever dared to leave just to support the so-called Moon Princess, they were no longer worthy to be called Sailor Scouts.

Serena walked away from the temple with tears in her eyes. Mars was right, she told herself. I can't do anything right, and why would the world need someone like me? After all, I did ruin everything. No crystal means no Sailor Scouts, and I'm pregnant with probably Diamond's child. I wish I could remember what exactly happened during that time.

She stopped in front of a familiar apartment complex, watching Darien looking out from his balcony. His gaze met hers but he turned away before she could even move a muscle. "What's eating him?" she wondered.

She took the elevator to the floor of his room and walked down the hall. When she knocked on his door, she heard him say, "Go away, Serena."

"Darien, can we at least talk?"

He opened the door and glared at her. "Why should I talk to a cheating whore like you? You lied to me, Serena!"

"I didn't lie!"

"Raye told me that you're pregnant with Diamond's child! Is that true?"

"I don't know! I don't know what exactly he did to me when I was unconscious!"

"Tell me the goddamn truth! Did you or did you not give Diamond your virginity?"

"Why did you have to believe everything she told you? I told you I don't know!" Serena ran out of the room crying down the hallway. She couldn't believe Darien called her a liar and a cheater and a whore! She was going to tell him the news herself, but smartass Raye had to tell him first. Why did she have to do that? she thought as she ran home. She reached her house and barely had one foot inside the door when she heard her father yell at the top of his lungs, "Our daughter is pregnant?"

She didn't want to stick around any longer, not when her dad was in a tantrum. She decided it was best if she went to Molly's house, but before she even made it to the right direction, she bumped into a stranger who seemed to have been new around the neighborhood. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"That's fine, Miss Moon," he said. She looked up and stared in fear. Standing right next to her was the evil Prince Diamond dressed in street clothing too! His inverted black moon insignia was hidden behind a hat that was worn backward. He didn't seem too princely with his choice of a disguise.

"Diamond?" she asked. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'd figure you would want someone to talk to. I heard all your so-called friends called you a traitor, and that asshole boyfriend of yours thought you were some kind of whore. And I also noticed your father isn't taking things too well."

"Diamond, did you get me pregnant?"

His violet eyes seemed to have sparkle in delight when he answered, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Send some more in my way!!!

--TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	3. Chapter 3

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! I would now like to hear about how you want the story to end. Should I let this remain as a Diamond/Serena fan fic or a Darien/Serena one? Also, would you like me to make a sequel with the story of Diamond and Serena's child (the child will most likely be a son in the 20th Century. After all, Rini belongs in Crystal Tokyo)? Send me your thoughts as well as your reviews!

Chapter Three

Diamond took Serena out to the park for a private conversation between the two of them. "So, nobody seems to believe you now?" he asked. "I wouldn't blame you one bit."

"But you did rape me, didn't you?" Serena accused.

He turned away from her piercing gaze and said, "I only made love to you. And I was gentle."

"But you didn't have my consent! That is considered rape, and on top of that, you got me pregnant! At least you are more than willing to help me raise your child!"

The White Prince remained silent as the time passed. He finally spoke up and said, "You do know that the future is not the same right now."

"How do you know?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Diamond magically created a crystal in his hand and allowed Serena to see what was going on in Crystal Tokyo. Instead of King Endymion, her future self had married Prince Diamond. Rini was still the same, but there was a young boy that was looked exactly like his father but with blue eyes.

"That's our family in the 30th Century," he explained as the image of the family turned into the image of the Inner Sailor Scouts and Sailor Pluto minus Sailor Mars. "As for the fate of your friends, they're still around except for Sailor Mars. They work with my brother Tuxedo Sapphire Mask and Emerald, or Sailor Emerald."

"They're part of the Sailor Scouts too?" Serena asked.

"Yes. You saved the Black Moon and gave them the power to become Scouts and Knights. The four sisters they're Sailor Scouts too. Rubeus was revived and joined my brother as Tuxedo Ruby Mask."

"Whatever happened to Raye?"

Again, the crystal showed another image of Raye, the Queen of the Earth, standing beside Darien. "That's her and your beloved Endymion. They are the rulers of the Earth and our greatest enemies."

"Why did they become our enemies?"

"Because of Raye's jealousy and Endymion's stupidity to believe every lie that breathes through her teeth. Part of it goes back from the past, or present-day Tokyo. If I were you, I wouldn't see Endymion again."

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

"Because you'll see the truth."

"What truth?"

Diamond looked at Serena and caused the crystal to disappear into thin air. "The truth that I've been telling you. He loves another, not you. He only married you because he had to follow your destiny. He wanted to follow his instead, and that included his first girlfriend as his wife. I'm sorry but he used you just to get an heir from you. But…"

"But what?" Serena asked.

"You could never conceive his child because there was no love between you two. Small Lady, or Rini, is not his daughter. I'm her real father."

Serena shook her head and began to cry. "I don't believe you," she sobbed. "Darien does love me!"

"Serenity, you were only married for a few months when I came to Crystal Tokyo for talks of peace and trading among our kingdoms. You were so excited about the plan, and after befriending me and showing me your kingdom and how your plans differed from your husband's, you seemed to take a fancy for me. Endymion thought it was a bad idea because he heard about my family being exiled onto the planet of Nemesis and your time was mostly spent around me, but he wanted to make you happy and accepted the proposal.

"I held a nice ball at Nemesis and invited you and your husband as my guests. Being the playboy that he is, Endymion was flirting around with one of my servants, and I watched him take her to a private room. You were left alone drinking wine at a table, and I decided to keep you company. We had consumed a lot of wine within an hour, and the last thing I recalled was waking up in my bedchambers with our in my arms… And Endymion caught us when he heard about what had happened. He made sure that our plan for peace and trading would never be approved, and from then on Nemesis was never welcomed on Earth again.

"Then, I heard about your pregnancy and how Endymion claimed Small Lady to be his daughter. But you know what? Every picture I saw with you and Small Lady… You were so innocent and happy. But with Endymion, you were rather guilty and shameful. That man has done you wrong so much behind your back, and that is why I attacked Crystal Tokyo. I wanted to seek revenge against your husband."

Serena was speechless when Diamond had finished his story. She couldn't imagine herself getting drunk, fucking another gorgeous man, and then have his child. And then to have her beloved Darien cheat during their marriage… What if he's right? What if Darien was seeing another girl all this time?

"Serenity," Diamond purred as he wiped a tear from her eyes. "If you want to see the truth yourself, go right now to his apartment. You'll see what I mean."

She stood up and began to walk toward the direction of Darien's apartment, but she turned around and asked, "Is there any way I can reach you if something does happen?"

"Just call my name," the White Prince replied. "I'll be waiting for you."

Serena stood outside of the door of Darien's apartment. She listened to the voices that were probably coming from the bedroom, thinking that the woman who was moaning was none other than Raye. She quietly turned the knob and sneaked her way through the living room.

She peered inside the bedroom doorway and watched in horror as her official ex-boyfriend fucked her official ex-best friend. She ran out of the apartment and slammed the front door shut, gasping for air from what she saw, either from seeing Darien's naked ass in the air as he thrust himself into Raye or just seeing them fucking in the first place.

She cried her way back home and walked into her house where her father was waiting for her, his eyes burning with anger. "Serena," Mr. Tsukino began, "where is the man who got you pregnant?"

She looked at him and lied instantly. "He's dead."

"Well, it's a good thing he is right now. I was so close to get him with my gun!" He hugged his daughter tight and said, "Don't worry, princess, we'll work this out."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Oh, Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino called. "Raye came by to grab Luna."

"What?" Serena yelled. "Why?"

"She said that you didn't want her anymore and that you planned to give the cat to her."

"What a lying bitch!" Serena ran up the staircase and rushed into her room, tossing herself onto her bed and cried all evening. "First, I get kicked out of the Sailor Scouts, then my boyfriend breaks up with me, then I run into Diamond, then I see my ex fucking my ex-best friend, and now she took my cat away because I'm not the leader anymore… All thanks to Diamond!" she wailed. "Why did I have to be kidnapped and get knocked up?" She wanted someone to talk to real badly, and her family was the least on her mind, even though they were supportive.

She looked out the window to find a crescent moon glowing bright in the night sky. Lonely and needing for some comfort, she remembered what Diamond said before she went to Darien's apartment for the last time. She wanted to talk to him, although he was the last person she wanted to see. "I need you, Diamond," she pleaded under her breath.

Within seconds, she turned to her right to find Diamond, in his proper attire, sitting beside her on the bed. "Why are you crying, Serenity?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes and answered, "As much as I don't like to admit this, you were right. Darien doesn't love me. He loves that fucking Raye instead! I watched them fuck in his bedroom when I got there!"

Diamond wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his side. She felt warmth radiating from his body for the first time. When she made eye contact with him, she noticed that his eyes were glazed with passion and tenderness. "Serenity, do you want to come with me?" he asked.

How could she not turn down an invitation like this? She already had a bad day, and life wasn't going to get better. But she couldn't leave her family, not right now at least. She could always think of something to make Diamond help her raise the child. "I'm sorry, but I need to be with my family until the child is born," she explained. "I don't want them to think that I ran away or done something stupid like suicide."

"I understand."

"But, Diamond, I would like it if you could disguise yourself as my new boyfriend. I have to have a new guy to help me get through this pregnancy. However, you need to get rid of this outfit and find several new ones. Capes are so outdated. And you need to get yourself a place to live, just as long it's not in the same complex as Darien's apartment."

"You mean dwell among 20th Century civilians?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I guess you can say that." Serena stared at him and began to giggle. "You know, you're not a bad guy at all. I mean what exactly have you done that was so evil and wrong, besides taking me against my own will and turn around and fuck me and then destroying Crystal Tokyo?"

"Not a whole lot. But Endymion made me who I am. I wanted to make everything right, but he got so jealous of my affection toward you. At least you and I have the same mind."

"Yeah," she yawned. "But I need my sleep. I have school in the morning."

"I better leave you to your rest, your majesty." Diamond stood up to teleport himself out of the room, but he felt a small hand stilling him. "What's wrong?"

"Please, Diamond, don't leave me."

He looked into her sad blue eyes and sat back down beside her. "I will never leave you, my love."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Serena asked. "I mean we obviously can't have sex, but I mean just you and me sleeping. Nothing more!"

"I think I can come up with an idea so your parents can't see me."

"Can you make yourself invisible?"

"To everyone's eyes but yours." His hand touched her shoulder, and she was immediately dressed in her pink pajamas with pink ribbons in her buns. He, on the other hand, wore white pajamas made out of silk. "I don't wear these very often, but I also don't want to scare you with my preferred sleeping attire." He ended his reason with a wink.

Serena giggled and snuggled against his chest. "It's not like I haven't seen it before. I love you, Diamond."

"I love you too," he said, running his hands through her blonde hair. Within minutes, she fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms. He was only seconds away from joining her slumber when he quietly added, "Serena."

Review away, my pretties!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	4. Chapter 4

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Wow, look at all these reviews! You guys make me happy! I'm looking forward to finishing this story and start working on the sequel. I'll definitely post a sneak preview after the epilogue of "Diamond's Misery Whip." But until then, enjoy this story.

Also, I will be throwing in another lemon scene. I don't know when exactly that will come through. ;)

Chapter Four

Serena woke up earlier than usual for a school day. She had an hour to get ready and leave the house. Maybe she could actually have breakfast for once! But she didn't move quite yet. She looked at the window and sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun hit her face. For a brief moment, the events of the previous day began to invade her thoughts, and she began to wonder if it was all a dream.

She rolled over and noticed that side of the bed was all wrinkled with imprints of another person. It was not a dream! Serena thought. Diamond had left her alone sometime over the night. Did her parents catch her with a man in her bed? No, he was invisible, or was he? She wondered what he could have been doing at that moment. Did he go back to Nemesis and pack his belongings so he can move in on Earth?

She hopped out of her bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the taps at a hot and relaxing setting. As she took her shower, she heard a seductive voice in her mind, 'Serenity, I'll be waiting for you after your classes. Don't bother to go home with your friends.'

"Diamond?" she asked. Thank God she was done washing her hair. She wrapped a towel over her body and walked out of the tub, looking around the entire bathroom. He must have been using his mental communication skills! Damn that man for doing something that I cannot do!

'I heard that.'

"Well, you should have."

'You look really beautiful this morning.'

"Where are you?" She started to feel silly for talking to a man who was not even in the room while wearing nothing more than a towel around her body. What if her parents heard her talking to herself?

Diamond was amused with his little conversation while sitting in his throne back on Nemesis, looking at his confused Serena from a crystal while drinking his usual red wine. "I'm in my kingdom right now, Serenity, having a quick drink before I leave for my new home. Don't worry, you plea will be granted before school is over. Right now, I have some unfinished business to tend to. I'll meet you later, my queen."

He summoned his younger brother Sapphire to meet him at once. "I am afraid, dear brother, that I have to leave Nemesis for a long-term basis. A conflict has come up on Earth, and I must fix it."

"It's her, isn't it?" the blue-haired man asked.

"Yes, it's Serenity. I'll be in 20th Century Tokyo if you ever need me. I'll be leaving you in charge."

"Me? I don't have the leadership to do your position!"

"You'll be fine," Diamond chuckled. "Just do me one favor, please?"

"And that would be?"

"Keep Emerald away from my plans. She'll only give me a headache!"

"Even her laughter gives me one. I'll do my best about that, but I need to address something before you leave."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Wiseman," Sapphire sighed. "I've a feeling that something's going on, and it's not a good feeling either."

Diamond frowned. "And why do you have this feeling?"

"Trust me, brother. I overheard him in his private quarters, and he said something about using the Silver Crystal to unleash the Doom Phantom. He plans to have you dead to prevent you from becoming king of the Earth!"

"Wiseman, my trusted advisor, wants me dead? Surely, you must be lying."

"I never lie, and that is the truth."

Confusion ran through the White Prince's mind. Wiseman had been working for his family for years and freed everyone from their exile in order to attack Crystal Tokyo. But there was something about him that Diamond couldn't finger on, something dark and very secretive. "All right," he said. "Let me know if anything suspicious happens."

"I will," the Blue Prince replied, "but please take this with you." He took out Sailor Moon's brooch from his coat pocket. He found it in the drawer of Diamond's bedside table after two months of waiting around. He decided to look for the Silver Crystal before Wiseman found it. Luckily, he knew his brother's bedroom was one place the cloaked phantom would never search through first. "She'll need this."

"Why were you in my room?"

"Worry about that later. Just keep it away from Wiseman."

Diamond took the brooch from his brother's hand and hugged him for what could be the very last time. "Keep an eye on Emerald. If what you told me about Wiseman is true, she might fall into his plans. And even though I hate her, she doesn't deserve to betray our family."

"Yes," Sapphire agreed. "I'll take good care of our home. Be careful, my brother, and take care of Serenity like you wanted to do all these years."

"Will do, 'Uncle Sapphire.'" Diamond created a black time portal and entered it, closing the hole behind him.

Sapphire, on the other hand, stood there dumbfounded and pondering what Diamond had just said. "'Uncle Sapphire?' Is he going to be a daddy? Did he 'knock up' Serenity?"

Meanwhile, Emerald hid behind a wall outside the throne room. Her jealousy became complete rage when she heard the entire conversation. She was already sent as a spy from Wiseman to watch over Diamond and search for the Silver Crystal. Now that both targets were gone, she was frustrated that she failed her job. But it wasn't the mess up that she extremely angry about. It was the news that Diamond had impregnated Serena and not her. "Damn you, Serenity," she said through clenched teeth behind her hot pink fan. "You took away my prince, you seduced him, and you are now carrying his child when I should be its mother. And you're going to be able to fight against us again once that traitor gives you the Silver Crystal. Let this be a warning to you: you will suffer a horrible death for what you have done to me!"

Serena walked out of school with her best friend Molly by her side. "Molly, what would you do if a friend came to you for some help?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Serena?"

"Well, say that this friend got herself into a situation, and everyone she knew left her except for her family all because this situation was kinda life-threatening."

"I'd stay by this friend's side!" the redhead answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's a long story. Darien broke up with me because –."

"Serena!" Diamond called from a silver Mustang convertible. Serena's mouth dropped open. The car was amazing and seemed very new. Lovely chrome wheels, stainless body, and not a single scratch or a pile of bird landings anywhere. Rock music was blasting from the very expensive stereo unit which had AM and FM, a cassette player, and a CD player.

But the driver also caught her attention. Diamond was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a tight white T-shirt. His violet eyes hid behind a pair of sunglasses. "Are we ready to go?"

"Of course!" Serena squealed. "See ya, Molly!"

"Bye," Molly said, waving as she watched her best friend ride in a car with some unknown person. "He must be her new boyfriend," she sighed. "He's such a cutie."

"Um, Molly?" Amy asked from behind. "Was it me or was Serena with that man?"

"Yeah, I think he's her new boyfriend. Do you know what his name is?"

"Um… No. We didn't know about this." Amy shrugged and looked at Mina and Lita for a moment. She leaned over and whispered, "That couldn't be Diamond, could it?"

"That's definitely him. You don't think Serena is with the Negamoon now, do you?" Mina asked.

"Well, if she is, I can't blame her!" Lita said. "Raye isn't more than just a bitch who tells us how to do our jobs!"

"And between you and me, she gets a lot of dick from Darien now that they're dating again," Amy groaned and yet blushed for an expletive she had never used.

"So, how was school, Serena?" Diamond asked while coming to a complete stop at an intersection.

"It was good," the blonde replied. "I scared Miss H. today. I went to school early for once and I passed my English exam today!"

"Great! I think we should celebrate at my place!"

"You got your apartment?"

"Want to check it out?"

"Sure!" Serena giggled for a while until she saw the motorcycle beside the car. Diamond noticed her reaction and looked over to his left. Sure enough, there was Darien with Raye waiting for the light to turn green. Darien met the White Prince's gaze and growled under his breath, but when he saw the passenger, he was appalled. "Serena?" he asked.

"Where?" Raye looked over to her right and gasped. "It's her and… Diamond?"

"What is she doing with him? He's the enemy!"

Both drivers looked up and saw the green light. Darien pressed his gas handle hard and zipped down the road. Diamond was not surprised the Earth Prince would do such a thing. "So, Endymion, you want to play rough? Then so be it." He pushed down the accelerator and followed the motorcycle at a fast speed.

Okay. You know the drill. R/R please!!!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	5. Chapter 5

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: LEMON SCENE (no children allowed)! And you can only guess who it is. ;)

Chapter Five

Darien kept an eye in his right mirror on the silver Mustang that was coming right behind him. Damn it, he thought, he must have Serena under his spell. Why would she even go out with the enemy?

"Darien, they're catching up!" Raye yelled. "Do something!"

"Yes, sweetie," her boyfriend groaned, making a sharp left turn into a narrow road. Diamond, however, didn't want to stop the chase. Instead he did the same and continued to follow the Earth Prince. "Is that his new girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's Raye," Serena muttered.

He pressed down on the accelerator harder until he was right on Darien's tail. As soon as the road became two lanes on both sides, he swerved into the right lane and drove side by side with the motorcycle. "So, Endymion, lovely day for a joyride, isn't it?" Diamond mocked.

Darien let out a threatening growl underneath his helmet, but he wasn't aware of the construction zone that he was entering. He heard Raye scream, "Stop the bike!" but as he pressed the brake handle, the motorcycle skidded across the road and crashed into a railing, causing both driver and passenger to eject from their seats and land into the lake.

Diamond stopped the car and laughed. Serena was enjoying the humor too. Her ex-boyfriend was wet and glared at the couple. "You'll pay for this, Diamond!" he threatened.

"We'll see, Endymion," the White Prince cackled. "We'll see."

Raye, on the other hand, was rather furious that Serena was with the enemy. "I can't believe that traitor is with Diamond!" she screamed as she wringed the water out of her hair. "She must be working for the Negamoon! We need to call the Scouts immediately!"

When she stepped into Diamond's apartment, Serena was marveled at its beauty. There was a balcony overlooking the city scene with a patio outfit – a table for two with an umbrella for protection, a grill, and a lounger for relaxation. He had sliding doors that separated the balcony and the lovely living room that had one sofa, two recliners, a glass coffee table, a huge home entertainment system, and a book collection above the television. The kitchen seemed too modern for her family's taste. Stainless steel sink, oven, and countertop… A refrigerator and freezer with a water and ice machine on the door… Talk about luxury, she told herself.

"How much was this?" she asked as she collapsed on the couch.

"Enough for a man like me," he answered with a wiry smile, turning on the stereo with its accompanying remote onto the local light rock channel.

"And the car was expensive too!"

"In case you have forgotten, I am rich."

"I guess I am making a huge investment into this deal, am I?" she joked. She looked at Diamond as he poured two glasses of wine at the bar of the kitchen. "Why do always drink wine? I mean I know it's something many royals drink, but haven't you tried soda?"

"What's that?" Diamond asked.

"It's about the same thing as wine without the alcohol."

"Ah, yes, I've never tried it before. Of course, soda doesn't exist in the 30th Century."

"How come? Everybody loves soda!"

"Because it is considered unhealthy. Children drink juices while adults consume wine." He walked over and placed her glass on the coffee table as he drank his. "You don't want it?"

"I'm kinda underage," Serena blushed.

"I'll make sure you don't get drunk. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents."

"Okay." She took her glass and drank a sip or two before swallowing the red liquid. "This is good!"

"I knew you would like it. It's your favorite in the 30th Century."

Serena finished her wine within a minute and placed the glass aside. "You know, I feel very safe when I'm with you, Diamond."

"Why do you say that, Serenity?" he asked.

"I can't explain it, but it's like you will always protect me no matter what. I sense it every time I'm in your presence, even right now. And I've never felt it before."

"That's because I would protect you for all my life," Diamond replied.

She looked at him and asked, "Do you seriously love me?"

"Of course. I will forever love you." He laid down his glass and kissed her lips lightly. The taste of Serena and wine drove his senses crazy. He couldn't stop himself from loving her, but he wanted more than just a kiss. When he pulled back, he saw the look in her eyes that told him the same thing. But what he sensed that was coming from her heart was different. "Serenity, what's wrong? Are you regretting this?"

Serena turned away for she knew he was right and answered, "I don't know. This is all too much for me to handle. I mean I know you love me and I love you, but I don't know if I really love you deep inside my heart."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"There's no need to be scared. Serenity, if you wish for me to stop working for the Negamoon, all you have to do is say the word, and I'll leave Wiseman forever."

"That's not enough," Serena whispered.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if what I am feeling is just lust or love."

Diamond stroked her blonde hair and replied, "If you were lusting me, you wouldn't be scared. Love is no ordinary feeling; it's something that cannot be explained. When you said that whenever you were with me, you felt safe. And you also said that you never felt it before." He bit his lip and asked the question that had his heart racing. "What about the times when you were with Endymion?"

Serena looked at him and replied, "I felt safe for a short time but not as long as when I'm with you. You are so different from Darien. He doesn't talk about feelings a lot, and yet you do. I thought it was always a 'girl thing.' I guess I was wrong."

"I find it much relaxing to talk about feelings just to get the heavy load off your chest," Diamond chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with that. Endymion just couldn't relate to it."

"Can you?"

"To a certain extent. Hell, I never knew love until I met you. The day we met at Crystal Tokyo was horrible for me at first. Everywhere I looked people gave me either scared looks or piercing glares all because I was an outsider. No one really cared about me, not even Endymion. But then you came along made me feel better about my visit. Your sympathy and kindness was all that I needed to get through that dreadful business trip. I had a hard time convincing your husband to approve our plan, but you did it with no problem."

"Darien tends to be stubborn," Serena muttered.

"I see he has not changed one bit." He pulled her closer to him and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. I guess the Dark Crystal took over my mind, and I should have not done what I did."

When she felt his hand covering hers on her lap, she silently said, "There's no need to apologize. I wanted it too."

He looked confused when the words registered in his mind. "What do you mean?"

"Even when Darien and I got back together, I felt that he did it just to follow destiny. But what you said about destiny not being written in stone was true. I'm still young, and the future isn't here yet, but I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life with a man who says he loves me and then turns around and loves someone I've known for a while. Shit, I didn't know what true love was, but I knew it couldn't have been Darien. And I only wanted to get away from you in the first place was because you were the enemy. I mean you just kidnapped me out of the blue, made me unconscious, and the next thing I knew you were raping me. Yeah, I was scared, but had I known all this time that you loved me and could convince me to change my mind, I would have let you get away with it. And in my heart, I wanted to do just that, but my mind said differently since I was taught not to fall in love with the enemy and that the future that I knew would be gone forever.

"Diamond, no other person has ever treated me like this, not even Darien. I wish I knew what my future self felt when she married Endymion, but I've seen all that I need to see right here. I don't need someone like Darien; I want someone like you."

"Serenity, do you seriously love me?"

"Diamond," she whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you too." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. His hands carried her to his king-sized bed, and when he laid her down on his silky sheets, her blue eyes were full of passion. She wanted him to touch her, to love her, to make her his queen for all eternity. He was not the evil prince she remembered but rather a hopeless romantic who wanted to make her life better, even though he caused it to be that way.

He followed her down and kissed her hard and passionately as his skilled fingers traced every outline of her. His hands found the bottom of her school uniform top and pulled the shirt over her head. Her white bra confined the fruits of his hunger, his desire to fulfill his craving. He reached around and unfastened the barrier and tossed it aside. Her nipples were hard, beckoning for the touch of his warm mouth, and he was more than glad to taste them.

Serena moaned when his tongue touched the tip of her left nipple. As he took the bud into his mouth and bit it gently and then sucked on it, she grabbed his hair, never wanting him to stop. He tormented her with his touch and his carefulness as if she was a glass ornament. He was pulling down her skirt by the time he was working his magic on her right nipple. He pulled away and looked at his masterpiece.

She was perfect in his eyes; nearly naked with her black thong covering the treasure he was seeking.

He kissed his way down from the valley of her breasts, all the way down to the black material. He licked the fabric, driving his angel crazy, and then pulled it off with his teeth. He was pleased that she was wet, but she was not wet enough for him. He leaned down between her thighs and sucked on her clitoris. Ripples of pleasure sent her body into spasms. "God, Diamond, I need you!" she cried.

"And I need you too, Serenity." She watched Diamond as he undressed himself until he too was naked. She could feel his hard erection at her entrance prodding her for permission. Her fingers touched the rigid flesh and smiled when she heard his reaction to her touch. "Don't stop," he rasped.

Her fingers moved upward toward his testicles where she grabbed one and measured it in her small hand. How could he fit himself inside her small body if he was that huge? She noticed that her every touch on his sensitive area caused him to enjoy it more, but she saw the look on his face which told her that he would lose control if she didn't stop.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed it aside so he could join her. His member slowly entered her warmth and began to withdraw, fearing that he had her hurt again, but when she wrapped her long legs around him and urged him to continue, he knew his queen loved the feeling of him inside her body. He picked up his speed while placing hot kisses along her neck and caressing her back.

Serena was amazed that he was such a gentle lover for being the bad guy. She moaned his name and writhed underneath him from the pleasure he was giving her. And she loved his hair teasing her skin whenever he kissed one part of her body. Grabbing his ass, she helped him push his way closer to heaven.

They finally reached it when she climaxed hard, his following right behind. This time, she enjoyed the heat and stickiness of his semen, and she loved the passionate glaze that surrounded them both. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed that there was some light inside the darkness of the violet orbs. She smiled as she realized that he was very pleased with her. She took his hand and placed it over her breast. "You make me so happy, Diamond," she said, "even my heart says the same time."

"I know. I've always known that." He pulled out and laid next to her. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, smiling down on her.

"Very much. You left me very breathless."

"Good," he said with a tender kiss. "And you left me wanting you again."

Understanding his intentions, she pulled him down to her and returned his kiss. It was only a matter of minutes when he finally had her bucking underneath him again.

Serena got dressed an hour later and walked out of the bedroom with Diamond trying to put his shirt back on. "Thanks for your company," he said as he greeted her out the door.

"Anytime, sweetie," she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go. My parents must be worried about me."

"I'll see you later at your house tonight?"

"No, I might come over instead. I'll tell my parents that I'm over at Molly's for the night because of a study session."

Diamond smirked and said, "I guess that study session will be here but just with you and me."

"And what can you teach? Sex Education 101?" Serena joked.

"That and 102. I'll be more than willing to tutor you through those classes. Maybe you'll be ready for 201 by the end of the night."

"I'll be here." Serena closed the door and walked home, feeling all warm and giddy inside. She wasn't paying attention when she saw a woman with green hair smoking a cigarette outside of Diamond's apartment complex. When the woman lowered her sunglasses, her hazel eyes glared at the blonde beauty. "How dare you steal my prince," she said.

Emerald opened her purse and pulled out a cell phone. "I found them," she said.

Wiseman was on the other line chuckling at her achievement. "Good. Now find him and kill him. And make sure you get the Silver Crystal!"

Meanwhile, Diamond's pager went off as he drank another glass of wine and reminiscing about his time with Serena. He grabbed his pager and noticed that it was Sapphire calling him. He formed a crystal in his hand and saw the image of his brother looking at him. "Diamond, you are in serious trouble."

"What is it, Sapphire?"

"Emerald is outside your door! You have to get out immediately with the Silver Crystal in your possession."

"Is she alone?"

"Yeah, but she's got such power than not even I can stop." The image of Sapphire began to fade as the signal was interrupted. "Diamond? Are you there? I'm losing you!"

"What's going on?"

"It must be Wiseman! He knows I'm talking to you! You need to get out fast!" Before he could continue, Sapphire disappeared and left the White Prince wondering if Wiseman killed his brother.

Diamond rushed into his bedroom and grabbed Sailor Moon's brooch from his dresser. As soon as he was ready to go, he teleported himself out of the apartment and far away from Emerald's presence before his door burst open with the green female Negamoon solider looking for her target. "Damn it!" she cursed. He was nowhere in sight, but she decided to stay for a little while longer.

This time, she would surprise Diamond's precious little queen and finish her off.

Send me the reviews so you can see the sixth chapter!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	6. Chapter 6

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: AHHH!!! Look at all these reviews!!! I'm as happy as a lark!!! Keep 'em comin'! Oh and by the way, I do have the sneak preview to the sequel finished, BUT you can't see it until the end of the story. And if you want to see the end of the story, you have to keep sending me reviews! insert Emerald laugh Whoa, did I just do that? ;)

Chapter 6

"Study session?" Mrs. Tsukino asked Serena later that evening at the dinner table. "I thought you already had an English test!"

"We did," Serena answered. "And I passed it!"

"Care to prove your statement?"

The blonde walked over to her backpack on the couch and took out the graded paper. "A certified 'A!'"

Her parents exchanged glances, and Mr. Tsukino sighed. "Why do you have another study session?"

"Because I want to get better with English, Dad! I want to learn what I didn't understand!"

"Honey, what has happened to our daughter?"

"I'm fine!"

"Serena, you can go over to Molly's," her mother said. "What time are you planning to come home?"

"Can I call you when I leave?"

"It's better than not walking in late without making us worried."

"Thanks, Mom!" Serena leaned over and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her backpack and walking out the door. She couldn't wait to see Diamond again before the night was over and she had to go to bed.

Sammy, however, grumbled at the fact that his sister was allowed to stay up for a long time that night. "Why must I stay home and go to bed early?"

"Sammy, eat your vegetables!" Mrs. Tsukino scolded.

Meanwhile, Diamond was running toward the Tsukino residence and found the house without any problem. He rang the doorbell and hoped that Serena was still home. Instead of his queen answering the door, it was her mother. "Can I help you?" Mrs. Tskunio asked.

"Is Serena home?"

"No, she is over at Molly's house for a study session. Who are you?"

"I'm Diamond, one of the new guys in town. I know her ex-boyfriend."

"Oh. Was she expecting you?"

"Not really but this is an emergency. I think I know where I can find her though. Thank you, ma'am." Before Mrs. Tsukino could say a word, Diamond rushed toward the direction of his apartment. Damn it, he thought. Serenity is going to get herself into a huge trap! I hope I can get to her before Emerald does!

Serena got off the elevator on the floor of Diamond's apartment. As she drew closer to his door, she felt a dark presence on the other side of the white wooden barrier. She knocked on the door and asked, "Diamond, are you there?"

"Serenity?" a male voice asked, although she was unaware that it wasn't the voice of her lover.

She sighed in relief and opened the door. It was him, she told herself as she took a step inside the living room. But before she could shut the door, a handkerchief was placed in front of her mouth and was tied behind her head. She felt herself being yanked against someone. She looked up and saw Emerald glaring down at her. "Welcome home, your majesty," she mocked, imitating the voice of Prince Diamond. She tied the blonde's wrists with rough ropes and threw her onto the couch.

Serena pleaded for mercy through sad eyes. She saw a dagger made out of emeralds, its blade sharper than a rough-cut diamond. And Emerald was walking slowly toward her with her eyes full of envy.

"You took away my precious Diamond," she spat. "You had seduced him with your innocence and your sympathy, and he fell in love with you. He fell so much in love with you he wanted to kill your beloved Endymion just to have you as his queen, and he had forgotten about me. He left me just to be with you." She placed the blade at Serena's throat, but she didn't cut the tender flesh. "Had I known that he was raping you, I'd save you against my will and take you back where you belonged. That prince was mine, and I will make him mine again.

"But I can't kill you until I have the Silver Crystal, can I? Did he give it back to you? Probably not… But that's okay. I have the strength to finish both of you off so I can find it myself. And right now, I am getting sick and tired of your face, begging me to spare your pitiful life. Guess what, Queenie? I'm not that nice.

"I hate you. I hate you with a passion. I hate the way you were so nice to my prince when you two first met. I had hoped Diamond would make the biggest mistake in his life. And you know what that was? Getting you in his bed! Get this, your majesty - that was also my bed! You're not his first! Your virgin blood stained our love. He got what he wanted, but he won't get all of it because I am going to get what I want!" She raised the dagger high enough to make a deadly plunge into the target. "Say goodbye, Sailor Moon," Emerald laughed.

Before the sharp tip touched Serena, Emerald felt her arm being yanked back and dropped the knife onto the floor. She came face to face with a rather furious Diamond. "I was never your precious Diamond," he sneered, "and I will never love you like I love Serenity."

"Give me the Silver Crystal!" the green haired woman demanded.

"Never. You and Wiseman will never lay your dirty hands on that crystal."

"Then I will see to it that you will be first in line in the wrath of the Doom Phantom! You and your queen will be the first ones dead!"

"Not unless I can help that." Diamond placed a hand between their bodies and shot a deadly ball of dark energy into Emerald's stomach. The green soldier collapsed onto the floor, lying there unconscious but not dead. "Bitch," he muttered.

He rushed to Serena's side and used the dagger to cut the ropes. "Are you okay?" he asked as he untied the handkerchief.

"Yes," Serena gasped. "She almost killed me!"

"I'm sorry, Serenity. It's my fault."

"No, it isn't."

"I should have walked you home."

"You could have been killed too!" Serena cried. "Diamond, she was stronger this time around. You were just lucky to catch her off guard."

"She won't bother us anymore. She knows who's boss around here."

"But what about Wiseman?"

At that moment, Diamond felt a strange presence coming from the door. He looked up and saw a rather torn up Sapphire, disguised as a local civilian, with his girlfriend Prisma at his side. Prisma used to be part of the Negamoon family, but she, along with Catsy, Bertie, and Avery, were saved by Sailor Moon weeks before the abduction.

Sapphire was bruised and had a white strip of cloth around his head. "Diamond, is she gone?" he asked.

"She's taking a time out for now, my brother, but what happened to you?"

"Wiseman," Sapphire grunted. "That idiot attacked me while I was saving your ass."

"I knew it!"

"But we got some bad news," Prisma added. "Part of Tokyo is being controlled by the Dark Crystal, and the other Sailor Scouts are trying to destroy it."

"Any luck?" Serena asked, fearing that her answer would be what she was expecting.

Prisma bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. They don't have Sailor Moon at their side."

Serena turned her gaze away and began to cry. "If I help them, they'll only blame me for all this. I can't go back."

"Serenity," Sapphire began, "the world needs you. The world needs Sailor Moon. Where is the queen we knew? The queen who always did her best no matter what nay-sayers said? The queen who never gave up no matter what the situation was? We need her now! Are you not that queen? Are you not the future queen of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Sapphire is right," Diamond said, stroking his beloved's golden hair and hugged her close to his side. "Ignore what Sailor Mars says. You are the key to victory right now. If you don't fight, Wiseman will win, and our future will be at stake."

Serena wiped her tears away and stood up. "You're all right. I shouldn't worry about one Sailor Scout who thinks she knows everything. After all, I can show her that I don't need her."

"That's the Serenity know," Prisma giggled. "Just be careful out there and don't hurt the little one you're carrying."

"I don't to see any harm done to my niece or nephew," Sapphire said.

"But I don't have the Silver Crystal," Serena said.

"Yes, you do." Diamond took the brooch out of his shirt pocket and gave it to Serena. "Sapphire knew you would need this sometime during my visit. Now go out there, and kick some Nega-ass."

Serena took her brooch and looked at it for a long time. Wiseman is going to be looking for this, but I can't show my face to the Sailor Scouts just yet. She looked at Sapphire and asked, "How great are you when it comes to replicating stuff?"

"Good enough to the point that I get most of the major details. Why?"

She turned to Diamond and added, "I got an idea."

Somewhere on the other side of town, Wiseman floated in the air while shooting laser beams from his crystal ball directly at the four Sailor Scouts. Their attacks were too weak compared to the energy that he was gathering through the Dark Crystal. He let out a dark laugh and asked, "Where is your little leader, Sailor girlies?"

"We don't need her!" Sailor Mars answered. "We're just fine without her!"

"Yeah, right," Sailor Jupiter muttered under breath. She used her Sparkling Wide Pressure attack, but that failed as Wiseman sent a laser beam directly at her and knocked her off her feet. Sailor Venus's Love Chain broke in half and Sailor Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion became nothing more than water vapor.

Sailor Mars, on the other hand, refused to give up. She tried to weaken Wiseman with her Burning Mandala attack, but every attempt was no good. She found herself as powerless as her fellow Scouts.

"Care to admit that you were wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

The red soldier sighed and nodded her head. She looked up at the enemy who was slowly transforming into the Doom Phantom minute by minute. "We do need Sailor Moon… Fast."

Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an E! Give me a W! What's that spell? REVIEW!!!!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	7. Chapter 7

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Okay, I have a few more chapters to go. I know you probably want it long, but hey… I'm a busy girl too, ya know! And where are my reviews? I got less from chapter 6 this last time! Come on! I know you like this story. REVIEW!!!

And warning to Darien and Raye fans: READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! But don't worry. The story does get better. ;)

Chapter 7

Wiseman loomed over the four defenseless Sailor Scouts, pleased to know that he could easily beat them without transforming into the Doom Phantom. What pleased him even more was the fact that if they were that weak, Sailor Moon was no match for him. "Tell me where you are hiding your pretty princess, girls," he hissed. When he received no answer, his crystal ball began to glow as he prepared to use his last attack on them.

"This is the end," Sailor Mercury whispered as she struggled to stand up without giving in to her injuries.

Sailor Jupiter glared at Sailor Mars and muttered, "This is all your fault, you know. We don't have Sailor Moon to save our ass."

The stubborn princess of Mars frowned. They're right, she told herself. It's my fault that we're about to get Nega-dusted. She saw the crystal ball began to shoot one more laser beam at the girls. "I'm sorry, Serena."

Their lives flashed before their eyes, but as the beam approached within five feet from their faces, another ball of dark energy collided and caused a huge explosion. The four Scouts looked up and saw…

"Diamond?" they asked.

Yes, the White Prince of Nemesis stood in the shadows. To Wiseman's dismay, there was no sign of Sailor Moon anywhere. He walked to his advisor, his eyes full of anger and darkness. And in his hand was Sailor Moon's brooch.

He stopped in his tracks and held out his hand with the brooch in the center of his palm. "Wiseman," he called, "I have what you are looking for. Here it is, the Silver Crystal."

The girls gasped as they watched their enemy offer his boss the most precious treasure that held the future of Tokyo inside its crystal walls. All the memories shared, all the lives that were spared through the power of the crystal… All gone in this time of darkness and pain.

The brooch was lifted into midair, and a skeleton hand from the cloaked figure grabbed it. Wiseman looked at the brooch and opened it to reveal the Silver Crystal. "Excellent work, Diamond," he hissed. "I guess it's time for you to finally have your reward." Behind the White Prince, he used his magic to aim dark crystals at the leader.

But Diamond knew the trick too well. He quickly turned around and shot balls of dark energy at the crystals, smashing them into smithereens. "You think you can fool me, Wiseman?" Diamond mocked.

"You are the fool, your majesty," Wiseman cackled. "You have given me the power of the Doom Phantom!" He tried to use his dark magic to make the Silver Crystal be a part of the Dark Crystal that was waiting to be released, but when he saw the smirk on Diamond's face, he began to feel a bit foolish himself. The Dark Crystal was not receiving the power to destroy Tokyo. In fact, it had not received any power at all.

"What?" the creature gasped. "This is a faux!" He tossed the brooch at Diamond and set his new target at his prince. "You will pay for this, your majesty."

Before he was able to shoot more laser beams, he was startled by the one voice that made him cringe the most. "Hey you, blanket creep! Miss me?" He turned around and found a blonde girl dressed in a sailor suit of red, white, and blue. Her blonde hair was held up in two buns, and she wore a brooch that with the real Silver Crystal in the center of her suit on the red bow.

"Sailor Moon, how nice of you to join us," Wiseman said.

"Leave my friends alone," Sailor Moon said through clenched teeth. "I'm the one you want."

"Yes. That is true."

"Come and get me."

"My pleasure." Wiseman shot a laser beam at her, but she jumped in time and landed on her two feet for once.

"Wow," Sailor Venus murmured. "She didn't fall!"

The evil creature continued to shoot at the blonde, but she dodged every attack without missing a beat. She had to be careful with what she was doing. After all, she was two months pregnant.

Diamond, on the hand, ran over the Sailor Scouts for assistance. "Are you okay?" he asked the quartet.

"What happened to Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked. "We've never seen her like this before."

"She had the power to believe in herself," he explained. "When she was 'asked' to leave the group, she gained self-confidence to defend herself. She had it in her for a long time, but someone always belittled her and her abilities." His dark glare pierced Sailor Mars' heart. She knew it was all her fault that Sailor Moon suddenly could go solo this time around.

Back at Diamond's apartment, Emerald was recovering of her injury she had received. She felt very disoriented at first, but when she found Prisma by the side of the bed, she snarled and clenched her fists. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Forget it, Em," Prisma smirked. "You lost this battle. He loves her, and the Silver Crystal is now in her possession."

"That bitch! She is going to regret this!"

"What's there to regret? Diamond is not going to love you anymore. After all, I know there was someone else on your mind other than our prince. Why don't you see him again?"

Emerald sighed in disgust. She knew whom Prisma was talking about. After hearing that the White Prince was fond of the queen of Crystal Tokyo, she began to form a secret crush on Prisma's brother Ruebus, although she was certain that she would win her prince back and yet she never showed her interest in the stubborn man. And what saddened her at that moment, in her cold heart, was the memory of letting him die on his spaceship when it exploded. "He's dead."

"Not really." Standing in the door stood a redheaded man with a pair of khakis and a red shirt. He wore a medallion that hung down his chest, a medallion that symbolized his family. And to prove that he was no longer part of the Negamoon, there was no sign of the inverted black moon insignia anywhere on his forehead.

"Rubeus?" Emerald asked. "How did you get back? I watched you die!"

"Emerald, we are a bunch of fools who listened to a liar and a traitor in the beginning," he said. "We don't deserve death, even the Sailor Scout of Time agreed. If my sisters were given a second chance to live a better life, then we can live a better one too." In his hand, he held a dark green transformation pen with an emerald on top. Frozen inside the emerald was a golden figurine of a crescent moon.

She took the pen from his hand and looked at it for a long time. "What's this?"

"A gift," Rubeus answered, "from the queen of Crystal Tokyo. You are Sailor Emerald."

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon became tired from dodging laser beams everywhere she turned. She wanted to rest, but that would only put her life into jeopardy. It was no surprise when one laser beam made her lose her balance and fall onto her knees. She looked up and saw Wiseman coming down toward her. But before he could attack, a red rose landed between them.

Sailor Moon reluctantly turned around and saw Tuxedo Mask high above on a nearby rooftop. Neither Moon Princess nor Earth Prince smiled in delight for they were no longer in love with each other. His blue eyes turned to Diamond who wore a nasty look on his face.

"I'll deal with you later," Tuxedo Mask said under his breath. "Sailor Moon, finish Wiseman and be quick."

"Tuxedo Mask, watch out!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Endymion, duck!" Diamond hollered.

But he didn't turn his gaze back just in time to see a laser beam coming his direction. The impact knocked him off his feet and he fell down from the sky onto the ground hard. Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and even Diamond were shocked to see the Earth Prince be defeated in one move while trying to distract the enemy.

Sailor Moon rushed to the fallen knight and began to cry. "No," she sobbed, "don't die, Darien. We still need you, and I still need you." Even though she was not his girlfriend anymore, she had been under his protection for years. And she had to admit the jerk was a friend, perhaps a good friend overall. But there he was, unmasked and dead in her arms.

Sailor Mars felt hot tears burning her face as they fell down her cheeks. Her boyfriend was gone thanks to Wiseman, and Sailor Moon couldn't bring him to life at that moment. With enough energy left in her, her fiery gaze was set on the creature that had killed her lover. "Mars Celestial Fire… Surround!" The Burning Mandala attack was viewed from the corner of Wiseman's eye, but he was quick enough to send a laser beam straight through the fire rings and knocked Sailors Mars off her feet, falling to her death.

"Oh no, not Raye too," Sailor Moon said under her breath. "Sailor Mars!" She felt rage burning like wild fire in her tiny heart. She was already mad at Wiseman for the death of her ex-boyfriend, and now she had lost one of the strongest Scouts too. She let go of Tuxedo Mask's heavy hand and stood up, facing Wiseman with cold blue eyes. "You killed two important people in my life," she said in a dark tone of voice. "I will make you pay for this!"

"Too bad, Sailor Moon." And with an evil glow in his shadowed eyes, Wiseman shot a laser beam directly at Sailor Moon, and there was nothing Diamond or the surviving Sailor Scouts could do.

Sorry, Darien and Raye fans, but don't panic! This is not the last chapter, and I might bring them back! Give me more reviews if you want to see what happens to Sailor Moon and Diamond. And also, will Sailor Emerald make an appearance?

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	8. Chapter 8

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! We're almost done with the story!

Chapter 8

Sailor Moon wasn't afraid of the deadly laser beam that was coming toward her. She stood there, fearless and very strong. There's nothing he can do to stop of the power of the Silver Crystal, she told herself. She heard Wiseman's evil laugh, the sudden intakes of breath from the three Sailor Scouts, and the warnings from her beloved Diamond. But she still refused to move as if she knew someone else would prevent her death.

And she was right. Shards of green glass cut through the beam and exploded within seconds. Sailor Moon picked up a piece that had fallen at her feet. She examined the color closely, a dark shade of green, and realized where it came from. "Emerald," she said.

"What's going on here?" Wiseman asked, shocked that someone else from the Negamoon tried to stop him. "Who did that?"

"I did." Emerald stepped forward into the moonlight, only this time she wasn't the Emerald everyone knew. She was, instead, Sailor Emerald, the first Sailor Scout of the Black Moon family. She wore a similar outfit like Sailor Jupiter only the green matched her original suit and yet sparkled like an emerald in the light. Her bow on her top and the bow behind her skirt were as blue as a turquoise. She wore tight sleek boots that too were covered in emerald green with swirls of turquoise blue.

Wiseman snarled in disgust and began to grow angry. "You have betrayed me, Emerald."

"No," she denied. "You have betrayed us! All you wanted was to take over the world, and you couldn't do it alone. And now you don't have any use for the Black Moon family. You want to have all of us dead so we don't interfere with your plans. You freed us just to be used as pawns in your little game, but I refuse to be your pawn! You're game is over!"

"You and whose army?"

"Emerald," Sailor Venus called, "count us in. Even if you were the enemy, we'll help you."

"And don't forget about us." To her right, Emerald saw four other females in the light. There were Catsy, Bertie, Prisma, and Avery also dressed as Sailor Scouts. Catsy stood there in hot pink while Bertie wore a light blue outfit almost like Sailor Mercury's. Prisma was dressed in forest green, and Avery had a uniform of red-orange with her whip in her hand.

"Traitors!" Wiseman howled. "You are all traitors!" His evil eyes under his cloak burned into Sailor Moon's. "The Silver Crystal will be mine forever!" He sent a burst of dark energy at the leader, but as she tried to stay standing, her brooch suddenly exploded and she watched the Silver Crystal be sucked away into the skeleton hand of Wiseman. She fell unconscious at the feet of Diamond who held her in his arms, hoping she would awake. But he trembled as his queen was transformed into her street clothes as Serena.

Back at the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo, Rini kept herself entertained in her bedroom, playing with her dolls by herself. During her little playtime, her Luna P ball poked her in the shoulder like a dog. "Hey, what is it?" the pink haired girl asked.

The floating ball, more like a floating head of a fake Luna, flew to the door and out into the hallway. Rini had no other choice but to follow Luna P into the room where her mother's Silver Crystal was kept. She noticed that the crystal was glowing very bright, and she didn't know what to do with it. Daddy's not here, she told herself, and he will get angry if I touch it.

She shook her head and said, "No! We're not supposed to be here. I'm going back to my room." But Luna P's eyes turned into two computer screens with the image of Sailor Pluto. "Small Lady," the Sailor Scout called, "please get the crystal and bring it to the Gates of Time. Your mother's spirit has granted permission for it to be used."

"But by whom, Sailor Pluto?" Rini asked.

"By your mother in the 20th Century, Sailor Moon, of course. She cannot fight now that Wiseman has her Silver Crystal in the past. However, the one in the Crystal Palace is much more mature and stronger than hers. She needs it now."

"Will Daddy get mad?"

"No. In fact, he's gonna stay in a safe place until the battle is over. But your mother needs the crystal now."

Rini opened the glass case and took the Silver Crystal out of the box. She hoped Sailor Pluto was right about the power of Neo-Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal. Within minutes she was running outside Crystal Tokyo's walls to meet the Sailor Scout of Time in the woods.

"At last," Wiseman cackled, "it's mine!" He tossed the crystal into the Dark Crystal, which exploded and released a dark power that surrounded him and turned him into the Doom Phantom. He was no more than a walking skeleton only filled with the power of the Negaverse flowing inside his bones. His crystal ball was now glowing a dark shade of red, almost like blood.

Sailor Mercury used her scanner to read the power level of the crystal ball. "Be careful, guys," she warned. "The crystal ball will suck our energy without warning."

"Great, just what we need," Sailor Jupiter groaned, "a life sucking skeleton."

"And from what he told me, your life can be sucked up in less than one second," Sailor Emerald added.

"I hope he was bluffing," Sailor Venus said.

"He never bluffs," Avery said. "The Doom Phantom is very powerful. It's gonna take all of us to defeat him since we don't have Sailor Moon."

While every Sailor Scout, Black Moon or White Moon, tried her best to destroy the Doom Phantom, Diamond pleaded for Serena to open her eyes. "Serenity, don't die," he whispered. "We need you. I need you. Tokyo needs you! Please, don't give in. I'll do anything just to have you save our lives once more."

"You would?" He looked up and saw Sailor Pluto standing above her fallen leader. "Diamond, you know what that means, don't you?"

"I'll have to give up my life just to bring her back from the dead."

"And if she can't win this battle, she can't revive you because she won't have the Silver Crystal," the lone Sailor Scout explained. "Diamond, this is a serious wish. Do you want to trade your life for hers so she can save Tokyo from the Doom Phantom?"

The White Prince watched the Sailor Scouts try to stop the evil mad creature from winning the fight. He watched every single one of them fall to the ground and picked themselves up in a repetitive pattern. They'll quickly wear themselves out, he told himself. He looked down at Serena and kissed her forehead. "Yes. I want her back."

"Then you will leave the Moon Princess with this in exchange for your soul." Sailor Pluto then stuck her hand out and held the Silver Crystal from Crystal Tokyo and dropped it into the empty hole of Serena's brooch on her school uniform. This would be the only time Neo-Queen Serenity's crystal be used in the battle from the past. And the queen didn't want her past self, as well as her expecting child, to die too soon.

"It's time, Diamond," the Sailor Scout of Time said in a dark tone. She placed a white-gloved hand on his shoulder, and the two of them disappeared into the depths of hell.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, and in her mind she heard Diamond's last words "I love you, Sailor Moon." Her uniform was replaced by her princess dress, and on her forehead the symbol of the White Moon kingdom glowed bright as the crescent moon in the black sky.

The Doom Phantom was surprised that Princess Serena was alive and well. "No! This can't be happening!" he screamed.

Princess Serena took the powerful Silver Crystal of the future and placed it in front of her. "Moon Crystal Power!" she cried.

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Emerald Crystal Power!"

"Black Moon Crystal Power!"

And from somewhere in the air, from the heavens above, the girls heard a faint cry "Mars Power!" Shades of blue, light blue, green, forest green, emerald green, gold, red-orange, hot pink, and red swirled inside the Silver Crystal and in a blast of white light at a direct hit, the Doom Phantom was disintegrated into nothing. The power of the Dark Crystal was destroyed and the Silver Crystal of present-day Tokyo was freed, landing into the hands of the Moon Princess.

"We did it!" the girls cheered. They celebrated for a brief moment, but then the three Inners began to apologize to their leader. "We're sorry, Princess, for what happened," Sailor Mercury said in a solemn voice.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Sailor Venus asked.

Princess Serena nodded her head and replied, "Of course. You are my friends, and I know you three didn't want me to leave." She looked at her crystal and glanced at Sailor Emerald. "How can I thank you?"

The emerald Sailor Scout shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I do apologize for nearly killing you," she stated. "You know it was not my intention to do that, but the Dark Crystal was controlling me, and it has been since the beginning, which leads me to my question: can I ask you of one favor?"

"Anything, Emerald. What is it?"

"Can you heal me with the power of the Silver Crystal so that I will never work for the Negaverse again?"

"And me too, your majesty?" Sapphire walked out from the alley with Rubeus for his support.

"I think I should also heal you of your injuries, Sapphire," the Moon Princess smiled. "Of course. Just touch the crystal."

Both Sailor Emerald and the Blue Prince placed their hands on the Silver Crystal and felt every ounce of the power of the Dark Crystal vanishing from their bodies until they were finally clean and their inverted crescent moon insignias were gone. Sapphire was finally healed and could walk on his own again. "Finally, no more Wiseman!" he sighed in relief. He felt Prisma's arms wrap around him and hugged him close to her side. "I miss you so much!" she giggled.

"You were only gone for an hour," he chuckled.

Sailor Emerald, on the other hand, walked over to Rubeus and said, "I'm sorry. It was my fault that you died. I provoked you, and I only made you …"

Rubeus shook his head. "There's no need to apologize, Em. We can start off fresh and forget everything that has happened to us in the past. This is a new life. Why not make the most of it?"

"You're right," she nodded. And for the first time, she felt a glorious feeling inside her heart. She leaned up and kissed him the way she had always wanted to kiss him, ever since she was a young girl from Nemesis.

Sailor Venus watched the two couples in interest. "I guess I didn't need to use Cupid's arrow this time," she joked. She noticed that Princess Serena was staring at her crystal with sad eyes. "Princess, what's wrong?"

The blonde said nothing as she continued to look into the crystal. She then said in a soft voice, "I wish to bring back everyone who was killed by Wiseman."

Suddenly, there was a huge white light that surrounded the area for only a few seconds, and when it disappeared, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask struggled to get back onto their feet. Everyone was so amazed that they were back. Everyone… But Princess Serena.

Tuxedo Mask noticed the angered look in his ex-girlfriend's eyes and bit his lip. "Princess, can you ever forgive us?" he asked.

"Why should I?" Princess Serena asked. "You don't love me, Darien, and you know that. I watched you have sex with Raye in your apartment when I didn't want to accept the truth. But I did after what I saw. Darien, the future isn't altered too much right now. I'll be married to Diamond, and instead of just Rini, we'll have a son too."

"Well, what about Rini? I am her biological father!"

"No. You never were. You didn't love me enough to have me pregnant for your child. You could never have me conceived without love. You only took her in as your own just to have a heir and to prevent rumors spreading throughout the city, rumors that could destroy my leadership."

"Then who is her real father? Diamond?"

Princess Serena looked deep into his blue eyes and replied, "Yes. And I love him." She glared at Sailor Mars and then said, "As for you, you are no longer part of the Sailor Scouts. You had no power over me, and you never will. I don't want to see your face again. You can have Darien all you want, but all I ask is that Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask to stay away from us in battle."

"You can't mean that!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Sailor Moon, please let us fight with you!"

"No! You kicked me out for no reason, and you never believed me. You never gave me a chance to tell you exactly what happened! You wanted to make sure you were right two months ago. Now you will feel my pain forever. Leave!"

Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Mars by the hand and led her away from the group. They stopped as they walked by the three remaining Inner Sailor Scouts and glared at them. "How could you do this?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"Fuck off," Sailor Jupiter said under her breath, giving the couple the finger. She watched them walk away and sighed in relief. "Finally!"

Meanwhile, Sapphire noticed the sad expression the princess was wearing. "What's wrong, your majesty?"

"Why didn't he come back? Wasn't he killed by Wiseman?" the Moon Princess asked.

Sapphire shook his head. "No, Wiseman never touched him."

"Then where is he?"

Sailor Pluto reappeared behind her leader. "He's gone, Princess. He traded his life to bring you back. There's nothing I can do." The lone Scout placed her hand on the princess's shoulder. "If there's anything that could bring him back, it would be the queen's doing," she explained.

"If that's the case, I wish Diamond to come back!"

"That's not what I meant, Princess."

"Then what do you mean?"

"The queen of the future herself has to bring him back. You are not the queen yet. Your crystal doesn't have the power to do that right now. You were only able to revive the former king and his mistress because they're from the past, or present-day Tokyo."

Princess Serena began to cry, knowing that there was a chance that her future self would never resurrect an enemy, husband or not, from the dead. She had loved Diamond, but did the queen love Endymion instead? Was Diamond lying the entire time? No, he said he loved her or did he say that just to make her better? "Pluto, will the queen grant my request, even though Diamond was the enemy?"

"Princess, because of him the future is altered. Enymion is no longer her husband but the husband of the exiled Sailor Mars, Rini is no longer an only child, and the White Moon and the Black Moon are now in harmony."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It can be. But this will take time since the queen has to make the most important decision in her life."

"Which is?"

"Whether or not to bring back the White Prince, leader of the Negamoon, heir of the Black Moon family, and altered king of Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Pluto took a step back and disappeared into thin air. She was already gone when Princess Serena began to ask, "Wait! Does she love him?"

The Moon Princess felt sadness pulling her heart down, realizing that she might not ever see Diamond again. She wiped away the crystal tears from her eyes and looked at Sapphire. "Do you think he'll ever come back?" she asked.

"He will. Trust me," the Blue Prince replied.

Okay! This is NOT the last chapter yet! I am sorry for the tear-jerking scene, but this is not the end! We got two more chapters or so plus the sneak preview to go! And if you want to see them immediately, send me your reviews!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	9. Chapter 9

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! We're almost done! Please continue your support!

Chapter 9

The phone rang about ten 'o clock later that night at the Tsukino residence. Mrs. Tsukino picked up the receiver, hoping it was her daughter. "Serena?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me. I'm leaving Molly's."

"Is everything all right? You sound tired."

"I'm ready to go to bed. That's all."

"Okay. Thanks for calling us. We'll see you when you get back." She hung the phone up and turned to her husband in the living room, who was still reading the daily newspaper. "That was Serena."

"You know, honey, I'm surprised Serena has taken some responsibility. I mean this is not our little girl at all," Mr. Tsukino stated.

"I know. First good grades and now she's calling us home when she's out at night and getting ready to leave. What happened to her?"

Meanwhile, Serena was walking back from Diamond's apartment with her backpack in her hand. She went back to grab her belongings, thanks to the help of Emerald and Sapphire, so that her parents wouldn't think of anything suspicious. She was scared to enter his place, remembering everything that went on there that afternoon before she lost him.

When she came to the block where her house was, she noticed a black cat sitting outside the front gate. "Luna?" Serena asked.

The cat turned her eyes to the blonde with a happy meow. On her forehead, there was a gold crescent moon shining bright.

"Luna, you're back!" The girl picked up the cat and hugged her. "I miss you so much! Why aren't you at Raye's?"

"Well, you're the leader again, right?" the cat purred. "After all, I was getting sick and tired of Raye's… Bullshit?"

Serena giggled for she had never heard a proper cat like Luna curse in front of her. "It's nice to have you back again." She took the cat inside the house and told her parents that she could keep her since Raye didn't want her anymore because taking care of Luna meant "too much responsibility." Nevertheless, the Moon Princess was happy too have her feline companion and advisor with her once more.

Later that night, Serena had cried herself to sleep for the memory of Diamond was still in her head. He had changed a lot ever since he had raped her. Maybe she overlooked him at first because he was the enemy, but she had wish she could have saved him that night. She had wish she could have gotten rid of the power of the Dark Crystal from his body.

She had wish she could see him one more time. The cool wind blew into the room, causing her to stir in her sleep with Luna sleeping at the foot of the bed. She tossed and turned because there was a particular presence not too far away. A cold pale hand touched her tear-stained face, stroking her skin like she was a pet. It cupped her chin and a cold kiss was placed on her warm lips. She opened her eyes and gasped at the man above her.

"Diamond! What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"

He stilled her with a finger and replied, "I'm alive, Serenity, and I love you." He kissed her again until she was breathless. He smiled at the look in her blue eyes and said, "I am the love of your life now and forever. You, my queen, wanted no other but me for I have shown you love and given you love unlike your destined beloved."

Serena began to cry with joy. Apparently, the future queen did want Diamond to rule with her and raise Rini, his biological child. The future was now safe, and he was alive again. "I missed you," she sobbed with her face buried into his jacket. She smiled when she looked up at him, tears of happiness falling down her face, and noticed that his Black Moon insignia had disappeared.

Diamond chuckled as he allowed his queen to cry her pain away. "I did too." He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears and asked, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I always will." She took his hand and held it in hers. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Diamond shook his head and answered, "No."

"No? Please stay! You can make yourself invisible again!"

"I'm sorry, Serenity, but I am needed in the morning."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You got a surprise coming your way. You will have it before you go to school."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Serena huffed in anger and said, "No! But I would like a hint or two!"

Diamond hesitated, but he then smirked and said, "Pink."

"Pink? It's pink?"

"Yes, it's pink."

"What? A new backpack or lunch bag or what?"

"You'll see." Diamond stood up and tucked his queen back into bed. "I must go, though. I'll see you after school." He kissed her one more time, and when Serena opened her eyes, he was gone.

A tear landed on her sheets, and she began to cry once more, only this time she was sad. She lost him once and now she had lost him again. What exactly did he have in store for her when the sun came up?

Serena woke up early again and found herself walking down the staircase on time. "Serena, have a great time at school," her mother said from the kitchen as the teenager grabbed her lunch bag on the table and her backpack by the door. She slipped into her pair of street shoes and opened the door. But before she could take one step outside, she gasped at the sight of a familiar pink-haired girl with red eyes and a ball that looked just like Luna. Her hair was a similar style of her future mother's.

"Rini? You're back?" Serena asked.

"Yup! I'm here," the little girl squealed.

"What are you doing here?"

Rini pulled Serena down so that the Tsukinos wouldn't hear the actual truth. "Momma's sent me to be trained as a Sailor Scout, and she allowed me to live with you and Daddy in the past until the time comes."

"So, you're gonna stay here again?"

"Yup!"

"For a long time?"

"Yup!"

Serena sighed and frowned. As much as I find her annoying, she's okay for a little girl, she thought. After all, I was just like that when I was her age, but I didn't have a great brain. She took Rini into her arms and hugged her. "Welcome home, Rini."

Life at school was also getting better. Amy and Lita hung around Serena once more and told her how much trouble the Sailor Scouts went through with Raye as the leader. Mina transferred schools just to be with her friends, and Molly was comfortable hanging out with them, especially at the Crown Arcade Center where Mina's new boyfriend, Andrew (yes, Darien's friend), worked with his sister Lizzie.

Serena was beginning to like her education. She aced every English test that was given to her, which stunned Miss Haruna, or Miss H. She knew how much of a troublemaker and procrastinator Serena was, but instead she was now teaching a girl named Serena Tsukino who was brilliant and very creative in her classwork, always on time, and stayed quiet – perhaps too quiet – in school.

When school was over, Serena met up with Diamond and Rini, and he drove them home. She introduced him to the family, although her father was not too keen about his daughter dating another older man. But when he looked into Diamond's innocent violet eyes, he shook the White Prince's hand and welcomed him into the family. Mrs. Tsukino was pleased that her daughter found a man who could teach her a lot of subjects (hey, he does have a brain, you know), and even Sapphire was more than willing to tutor her in Math and Science. Little Sammy liked his sister's new boyfriend and taught Diamond how to play basketball with him and Mr. Tsukino.

Diamond had dinner with the Tsukinos, and he actually enjoyed his first home cooked Earthly meal. Serena helped prepare the sides while her mother made the main course. He was so pleased with the cooking he was the first one to ask for seconds. And to shock her parents again, Serena did not make a single impolite gesture at the table.

She walked him out to his car and said, "Thanks, Diamond, for everything. I really do love you." She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

He pulled back and placed a hand on her stomach. "Seven more months?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"We will see, Serenity. We will see."

Okay! One more chapter to go! Send me your reviews!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	10. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

"Diamond's Misery Whip"

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Sailor Moon." The lyrics to "Misery Whip" belong to Everclear.

Summary: When Prince Diamond kidnaps Serena, he finally gets his way before Tuxedo Mask can save her. But every rescue doesn't always have a happy ending. Definitely sex and rape and a bit of language. Diamond x Serena. R/R please!

A/N: Somewhat of a short chapter, but this is the final installment of "Diamond's Misery Whip!" Thank you for the reviews! I will be posting a sneak preview of the sequel if I get 10 or more reviews! Also, for all of you wondering about the child… I didn't specify if Serena was going to have a boy or a girl. ;)

Oh… There's a small lemon scene at the end, but it's not really graphic.

Chapter 10/Epilogue

Seven months later…

Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Rubeus and the four sisters, Rini, Sammy, and Mr. Tsukino waited outside the delivery room as Serena was going through labor. Only her mother and her four friends were allowed to be with the expecting mother encouraging and supporting her. Amy was helping her mother, Dr. Mizuno, deliver the baby as part of her internship and practice while Mrs. Tsukino was instructing Serena the procedures and how to breathe properly.

But everyone outside the room couldn't help but laugh from Serena's protests and whining. Diamond could hear her threatening him from the other side of the door, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking. "That's my Serenity," he said.

Serena was crying and screaming in pain as she tried to push the baby out of her. She squeezed her mother's hand so tight Mrs. Tsukino thought she was going to have broken bones. She kept yelling threats such as "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna so kill him!"

"But isn't he dead?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

Oh yeah, Serena reminded herself, you cannot let them know about what Diamond did to you nine months ago. "Yeah, well, I'll kill him when I see him in the afterlife!" Her breaths became shorter and her pushes grew longer.

"Almost there!" Dr. Mizuno announced as she and Amy continued to get the baby out.

"One more push, Serena!" Amy instructed.

With all her might, Serena made an effort to follow her instructions and she ended up screaming Diamond's name in agony. He chuckled as he tried to imagine his queen going through a rough delivery. Thank God I'm not in the room, he thought, or I'd be deaf right now.

Mina burst into the waiting room a minute later and yelled, "It's a boy! Serena's a mother for a baby boy!"

"I have a grandson," Mr. Tsukino sighed. "I actually have a grandson!"

"And I'm an uncle!" Sammy said.

"Me too!" Sapphire chuckled as he stood by the little boy. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really. I'm only ten! I don't need to take care of him yet."

"I'll share the responsibility with you."

"Wow!" Rini exclaimed. "I'm a big sis… Er, I mean cousin!" She blushed a little when she looked up at Diamond, smiling when she saw her new future father laugh. "I didn't mean to actually spill the beans," she whispered. She knew he understood when she felt his hand ruffle her pink hair.

"Everyone can come in," Lita announced.

"Except for Diamond and Rini!" Molly added.

"Why?" the White Prince asked, standing with his hands at his hips in defiance. "Is it some kind of custom around here?"

"Because Serena says so. And this gives you two time to think things through." She closed the door once everybody, minus Diamond and Rini, joined Serena to see the child she was carrying for nine long months.

While everyone else was enjoying the wonderful sight, Diamond sat in the waiting room while Small Lady played with her Luna P ball. Wow, he thought, I'm now a dad, and I have my very own son who will be future king of Crystal Tokyo. I wonder if he looks just like what he is in the future. Should we name him…? Nah, I'll let Serenity decide for herself. After all, I don't think she'll want to continue with the "gemstone names" tradition. Diamond is already a strange name for a man to have. Maybe I should change it to David or Daniel or something of the sort.

But now that I am a real father, this means a lot of responsibility. I hope Serenity can handle it, and the kid's got "aunts" who can help. I wish my father was alive. It would be nice if he had some advice for me. If only he could see his own grandson…

"Psst! Lucky father!" Mina whispered. Diamond snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mina who was sending everyone else out of the room. "You and Rini can come in and spend some quality time with your family."

The White Prince took his future daughter and walked into the delivery room, closing the door behind them. He saw Serena's smiling face, her long golden hair draping over her shoulders, and the newborn in her arms. "Is that our child?" he asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "He looks adorable, just like you, Diamond! I wonder if he'll have silver hair like his daddy."

"He's just me like," Diamond agreed. He took the child from Serena and held in him for a minute. "What should we name him?"

Serena thought long and hard about the name. She looked at the baby and saw the image of Diamond in her mind. There was no way she would name her son Diamond, Jr. or Diamond II. She instead proposed, "How about Quartz?"

Diamond glanced at his girlfriend and said, "That was my father's name." He looked down at his child and the added, "But then again a quartz is almost like a diamond." He turned and asked Rini, "Do you think Quartz will suit him? I mean would you want to call out a name like that?"

Rini shrugged her shoulders. "It's kinda unusual for an Earthling, but even Diamond is a weird name too. I have no problem with it. After all, I think it sounds cute. Can I hold him, Daddy?"

"Sure," Diamond answered. "Just be careful." He watched his daughter play with her baby brother for a while until it was time for Serena to rest for the night. When Rini left the room to meet him at the car, Diamond turned to his beautiful girlfriend with a smile on his face. "We actually did it," he smirked.

"Thanks for sticking around," Serena said. "I'd be lost without you."

He walked over by her bed and kissed her one more time. "I'm going to take Rini back home to your parents, and I'll come back later tonight to watch over you. Do you need anything?"

Serena thought about the questions long and hard, but she giggled when she replied, "Yeah. A big chocolate milkshake from the Crown Arcade! I am craving for sweets big time!"

Diamond shook his head and chuckled. "I'll get one for the two of us." He held his queen's hand and squeezed it before he left his girlfriend alone for a few hours. She looked at the moon that was shining outside. During her time of happiness, she felt a sense of guilt taken over her. She was certain her mother from the Silver Millennium would disapprove this relationship. "I'm sorry, Mother," she whispered.

"What's there to be sorry for, Serena?" The ghost of the late Moon Queen, Queen Serenity, stood at the foot of Serena's bed.

"Mother, I am not going to marry Darien," Serena answered. "He cheated on me, he's dating a former Sailor Scout… And I have had a sexual relationship by a guy from the Negaverse who raped me and got me pregnant! There was no way I could follow my destiny. Darien and I might have been meant to be in the past, but this is the present where destiny is always changing!"

The queen walked to the side and sat down next to her daughter. "You did your best," she said in a soothing voice. "Besides, I would have allowed you to marry Diamond if I could have foreseen the future. And I wish I had the chance to tell you that even Prince Darien was seeing another woman behind your back on the Moon Kingdom."

"Figures," Serena muttered. "Who was it? Raye?"

"Beryl," Serenity giggled.

"Ew! He was seeing that snake? What did he see in her? Was he fucking around with her while he was working for the Negaverse?"

Serenity shrugged her slender shoulders and replied, "I don't know. I mainly kept an eye on you, dear. Because of his relationship with Beryl, that was the reason why I did not want you two to marry in the first place. But he was already thinking about leaving you for Princess Raye once you have given him a heir."

"Playboy," the blonde huffed. "Mother, will you consider my child out of wedlock to be your biological grandson?"

The elegant queen nodded her head. "Of course. It was not your fault this happened, but I also will accept Diamond as your new destined husband. He seems to care about you and would never leave you no matter what. The baby's name is Quartz, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I shall visit him in the little nursery before I leave. I will give him my blessings. He will make an excellent ruler of Crystal Tokyo. I know it." Serenity kissed Serena's forehead, leaving the golden crescent moon to shine for a brief moment. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Mother."

"I will always come to you if you need help. Goodbye." The queen disappeared in her daughter's eyes and reappeared in the room where baby Quartz was resting. She placed her hand on the glass case and watched it disappear. Taking her grandson in her arms, she smiled as he slept peacefully. She left a kiss on his forehead as well as his family insignia, the golden crescent moon of the White Moon family. "My child," she said in a soft voice, "you will know the difference between good and evil. You will help fight alongside your father, your sister, and, most importantly, your mother. Quartz, you will become king of the Earth and Crystal Tokyo. I believe it. In the name of the Moon, you will triumph over evil and will protect the universe and your loved ones."

Meanwhile, Darien stood out on his balcony at his apartment complex, looking over the nighttime city of Tokyo. He wore a scowl on his face with the memory of Serena with the former leader of the Negamoon, his sworn enemy of the future. "Damn you, Diamond," he cursed. "I heard that my ex-girlfriend had your baby today. A boy, nevertheless! I hope you are happy right now, but you will pay for what you have done!

"She was right though. I didn't love her because she was not my type. I should have fucked her before you took her away from me. Rini and the Silver Crystal could have been mine. I could have taken them and left Serena by herself, clueless and all. All I wanted was an heir and the power to rule the entire universe, and Serena was, and still is, so gullible. She would do anything I would tell her to do, and she would believe every word that I say.

"But that's fine. This memory will carry into the future, the birth of Crystal Tokyo. I will still be the Earth King, but I will have the Princess of Mars as my queen. And we will take over the world until there is nothing left but our two kingdoms, and I will have a way to overthrow you, Diamond. Serenity could be a great concubine if Raye becomes too boring. For now, she's wild and fiery and I'm sure Serena isn't like that, but time will tell.

"Consider this time as a win for you, Diamond. You got what you wanted, and I certainly hope you are happy with your decision. Besides, Serena was only a stupid blonde, a klutz, a ditz, a crybaby, and an embarrassment. Maybe she is better off with you, and maybe now she can actually be a decent ruler." Darien gripped the railing of his balcony at the memory of that one afternoon in the streets. Serena was with Diamond in his car… Laughing and smiling… He will pay, he thought.

Raye, however, stood by the doorway with nothing but a red strapless bra and a skimpy red thong covering her body. Her raven hair was messy and her lips were swollen from Darien's kisses for he had her in his bed for a long time that afternoon. They had sex every hour since she arrived at his door. She walked up behind him and pressed herself against his back. Her hands roam his hard bare chest in a sensual and tormenting motion. He had a hard time concentrating about his plan as his girlfriend continued to caress him in a sexual way. "Darien," she whispered as her hands reached inside his black boxers and began to give him a handjob, "why don't we go back to our room? I miss you…"

Darien felt his penis hardened by her hot touch. Damn, he thought, this is going to be one hell of a night. He turned around and lifted her up into his arms, closing the sliding door behind him and lowering her to his bed. Articles of clothing, red and black, were thrown onto the floor, and outside the bedroom doorway, anyone who was in the house would be able to hear her wild moans and his loud groans of pleasure. One could also hear the headboard of the bed pounding against the wall. Fuck protection, they agreed. As long as they could produce a child before the age of Crystal Tokyo, they would get even with Diamond and Serena.

If there was anything Darien was glad about the alteration, it was the fact that he didn't have to wait for his girlfriend of the time to decide whether or not she wanted to spread her legs for him whenever he desired sex. And with Raye, he had better sex every passing moment.

I hope everyone one liked my first completed fan fic! Even though I spent most of my weekends putting the plots for the chapters together, it was a great time. Thank you all for the reviews. I will have the sneak preview of the sequel uploaded within a few days. I got the prologue and first chapter finished already, but let me have some "vacation time" from all this writing! LOL

Again, thank you for the reviews, and continue to enjoy the many fan fics I will write in the near future! First, I need to get a break away from all this college homework.

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	11. Sneak Preview!

Okay, here is the sneak preview to the sequel for "Diamond's Misery Whip." The working title is still unknown, but I hope you like the prologue part. I might add on some extras, but I might not. Nevertheless, enjoy this part of the sequel.

Since his birth, Quartz was always told that his parents met at a party that was held at his mother's then-boyfriend's apartment. She was already going through a rough relationship since her sweetheart was an adult and she wasn't, and he was trying to convince her take a step ahead from where they were. Obviously, they didn't, knowing that her father, or Quartz's grandfather, would kill the man who slept with her.

At that party, she met Diamond, a very sensitive and caring man and still older than her (to be honest, he was about two years older than her boyfriend). He was very wealthy, but she didn't fell in love with him for the money. She loved him because of his honesty, compassion, and tenderness. He never lied to her and was very punctual. Even her parents thought she was better off with Diamond!

The only problem that they ran into was the pre-martial sex. But she wanted him to be her first because he never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, unlike her ex. After their first time, she got pregnant for Quartz. Her father was a little upset, but Diamond was more than willing to raise the child by Serena's side.

Quartz was born in April, around the time Diamond would be celebrating his birthday. Strangely enough, the child looked a lot like his father… Long silvery white hair, pale skin complexion, same height… The only difference was his eyes. Diamond had violet in his eyes, but Quartz's were like his mother's.

His family's history was very strange, though. His mother was the almighty Sailor Moon when he was born. She was Tokyo's defending female soldier alongside four other girls of the same, all pretty soldiers in sailor suits. They defeated every villain that came into their path, but they met their match at one point, and Sailor Moon had to sacrifice herself to defeat the enemy. When the last battle ended, the entire city was put to sleep for a millennium. Then, a supernatural incident occurred: Sailor Moon was revived from the dead as Neo-Queen Serenity, and she resurrected Tokyo, its civilians, the Sailor Scouts, and her family. The city thought of her as an angel from heaven and crowned her as its leader in return.

Quartz didn't remember much of his past in the 20th Century since he was very young when the last battle took place. But he did enjoy his life as the heir of a 30th Century king of Crystal Tokyo. In fact, he was about to turn eighteen within days, which would make him eligible for the throne. And if something happened to him after his birthday, his little sister would take his place instead.

Yes, Quartz was not the only child of Diamond and Serenity. He had a sister named Rini, or Small Lady since her real name was Serenity (her grandmother of the Moon Kingdom was also called Serenity… As Diamond said before, "Too many Serenities to count for"), and she was already a fighting Sailor Scout when she turned seven in the 30th Century. Her story was very complex compared to Quartz's. When she was five-years-old, at the time when Crystal Tokyo suffered a loss in the battle against Nemesis, she was sent back to Tokyo in the 20th Century to find the Silver Crystal, the same crystal her mother had, to save Neo-Queen Serenity. It was at that time she discovered the future the past Sailor Scouts knew was altered. Diamond, in reality, was her real father for he was the one who had her mother pregnant, and King Endymion, Serenity's pre-altered husband, took her in to prevent any rumors that the queen had an affair. When the Sailor Scouts defeated the Doom Phantom, she was granted permission to stay and take care of little Quartz. She was about eight when she suddenly disappeared the day before the final battle and was reborn in the 30th Century as Quartz's young sister and Diamond's rightful daughter. She did not look anywhere like her parents, except for the traditional "meatball buns" she wore in her pink hair (similar to her mother and grandmother's only close to rabbit ears). She was a know-it-all in Quartz's eyes, but she was only a child and growing up. His parents insisted that when she came to a proper age, she would start to act like a young lady and not a spoiled brat.

He was hoping that day would come very soon, minus the fact that her day would be her sixteenth birthday when she would be allowed to go to parties. Three more years of her whining and high-pitched crying, he thought.

But he had to admit she seemed too grown up for a thirteen-year-old. She was as tall as her mother and was very beautiful. He remembered how her hair used to be medium length when she wore her "meatballs" and how the ends would barely come down to her shoulders. Now, her pink hair was almost as long as the queen's. And her body was very, very skinny. That said she was already in a relationship with Helios, the prince of Elysian who was attracted by her fair beauty.

That was another difference between Quartz and Rini. He had never been in a relationship with the princesses of other royal families, but he had taken several crazy girls of Crystal Tokyo to his bed for the last two years just for pleasure. He always said that he would rather sleep with a different girl every night before he settled down. He was a manwhore; his sister was a virgin. And there were times when his sexual urges were centered around her, but he knew it was wrong to bed Rini since they were blood related. He would only disgrace his family's name and probably be banished outside the kingdom's walls.

That thought grabbed his attention immediately. He had never been allowed to leave Crystal Tokyo, and he never seen the outside world from the world he had known. He never met Sailor Pluto while she was stationed at the Gates of Time. He had never gone out on a hunting trip with his father. But he would be able to see all that when he turned eighteen.

He walked through his mother's garden alone. Every once in a while he would find peace in this part of the kingdom. So quiet, so calming… So serene. His father had ordered all roses to be white to represent the queen's purity. But Quartz had always wondered why just white. Why not white and red? Apparently, Diamond had a serious grudge against red roses. The story behind red roses was rumored to be about the queen's former flame, who eventually became the Earth King and Crystal Tokyo's greatest enemy. Endymion always gave Serenity red roses as a token of his love and used them in battle as the masked hero Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon's secret lover, before being banished from the group, along with his mistress Sailor Mars, for betrayal.

Quartz didn't care about the story; he was just getting tired of seeing nothing but white on roses. Surely there must be other colors Dad could choose from, he thought. He found a rose and smelled it for a bit. The scent tickled his nose, and that brought a smile on his face. His frustrated heart calmed down as he continued his way through the garden.

Maybe Dad was right about this place, he thought with a smile as he heard the voice of Sailor Jupiter calling for him. It was, after all, time for martial arts class.


End file.
